Kris and Teddi
by blondekel13
Summary: Kris is new to Pokemon but her first is very attached to her, as well as being exceedingly cute. How will these two fare?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

            "Come on, pick up the phone," Kris said, pacing the floor with her phone up to her ear. The ringing continued. "Oh, my gosh! He told me to call him!" Kris said angrily still waiting for someone to pick up the phone. 

            Finally she heard a faint click indicating that someone picked up. "Uh-hello?" He sounded a bit worked up. "Professor Elm? It's me, Kris. You told me to call you?" She said. "Oh, yes! Sorry, it took so long for me to answer, the power just went out a few minutes ago and I couldn't find my way to the phone." 

"It's ok. So, what's on your mind? You've never asked me to call you before…" 

There was no reply for a few seconds.

"Oh! Yeah, could you come by later today? I need a little help since Danielle is home sick with the flu bug…"

"Sure!"

"Great! Just come by when you can and we will get things started!"

"Oh, ok… I'll be over after I get ready and have breakfast. See you la"-

"Oh, wait! Can you tell me what time it is? My power outage reset my clocks…"

Kris looked over her shoulder to view her clock, "Yes, it's 9:43 am. Hope you get everything under control over there. Bye."

"See you," were the last words from Professor Elm before they both hung up. 

            Kris pulled on her shorts, tank top, jacket, hiking boots, and her favorite cap. She grabbed her baggie pack off of her television set and went downstairs.

 A lady with black curls to her collarbone was sitting at her kitchen table. She was Kris's neighbor, Mrs. Elm, Professor Elm's wife. She smiled when Kris arrived, "Good morning, Kris!" She said brightly. "You too, Mrs. Elm. How's Danielle at the Lab?" Kris replied. "Oh, she is absolutely loving it! You know, her father says she'll be able to help him feed the pokemon next week! I mean, once she's feeling better again…" Kris smiled back to Mrs. Elm and walked over to her mother, who was making her famous bacon and cheese omelets. "Hey, Mom! Professor Elm wishes to see me, so I'll be going to see him after breakfast, ok?" Scraping the omelet onto the plate, her mother said, "Yeah, I know, dear. He told me yesterday." 

Someone rang the doorbell. Wiping her hands on her apron, Kris's mom walked over to the door and revealed a tall, gangly man with gray hair. "Hello, Ms. Gratley. Here is the pokegear you sent to us to fix. The map card and radio card were completely useless after we fixed and updated the main part," he said, "The phones speaker is working properly and the date hasn't been set yet, so you might want to do that." The man winked at Kris and she smiled weakly back. Ms. Gratley took the silver and black pokegear in her hands and said, "Thank you very much, Mr. Loral. Kris can use it now; she's going to start her pokemon journey soon. She will need it." Mr. Loral waved and shook Kris's hand and wished her good luck before he left. 

Kris's mother turned to her, exhaled deeply, and said, "Will you check the clock for me so I can set your pokegear up for you?" Kris walked over to the oven and read the time it said, 10:01 am. As her mother set up her pokegear she said, "And today is Tuesday, it's not Day Light Savings Time, my number's already in… I think you're all set!" She turned to Kris and said, "Here you go! Sorry, it would've cost me 200 more to add the map and radio cards. So, you know how to use the phone right?" Kris looked skeptically at her mother, "Uh- yeah. I've known since I was eight. I'll be fine! I'm just going to go help Professor Elm at his lab!"

Ms. Gratley always worried about Kris, even when she went to bed at night. Imagine what she would be like when Kris left on her pokemon journey soon!

Ms. Gratley gave Kris and Mrs. Elm their omelets and went quickly to clean up the mess. Kris loved her mother's meals except when she made cereal. She put a lot of cereal in and then put a spoonful of milk in, saying it was better for Kris since she drank milk all the time. A bit weird really…

Kris finished up fairly quickly and threw her baggie pack over her shoulder and kissed her mother good-bye. She bid farewell to Mrs. Elm and walked out the door. 

The street was already buzzing a little. Mrs. Elm's younger daughter, Shyann, was playing with a Growlithe that she figured was a baby because of its size. "Hi, Kris! Where are you going?" she hollered, waving. "Your dad asked to see him at his lab to help him fix things up. Is he new?" Kris said nodded toward the Growlithe. "It's a girl! Yeah, Daddy found her under a bush while cleaning up pokemon poop. He doesn't know how it got there yet. He said he's trying to figure out where pokemon come from," she replied, picking up the Growlithe that was now licking her ear. "Have fun at the lab!" she said as Kris said, "See ya." 

She arrived there after about three blocks. It looked like the power was back on. Kris could see lights in some rooms through windows. "Whoa! Hey, come back here!" A long red haired boy around fifteen shoved past Kris with Professor Elm chasing after him. "Give that back!" He hollered and stopped running, apparently out of breath. "What happened, Professor?" Kris said to him helping him remain standing. "That kid just stole my last beginning pokemon, now I have none to give to you next week," he replied taking deep breaths. 

Kris bit her lip nervously. "I'll get that kid someday," she muttered angrily to herself. "Let's go call the police…" said Professor Elm quietly. When they came to the door, there were glass shards everywhere. The kid apparently jumped through it in his escape.

They walked inside the lab. Clearly, it had been remodeled. The walls were a goldenrod yellow and there were no more pokeballs on boards in long rows. Instead a small portal three times the normal size of a pokeball was sitting there. It was probably programmed to get specific pokemon easier so you didn't have to go through rows and rows of pokeballs to find the right one.

Kris looked at the floor and saw muddy footprints and suspected them to be the thief's. She followed them all the way to door after jumping and knocking over a desk (it was kinda obvious). 

Professor Elm dialed up the police and they said they would be over as soon as possible. Kris decided to mop up the muddy prints and glass shards and re-organized the desk that was knocked over. This took about an hour and the police had already arrived, gathering as much information possible from Professor Elm.

Just then, the door opened. Elm's second oldest daughter, Zethyr, was walking in. She started her journey a month ago. "Dad!" she gasped looking at the policeman inside the lab. "What happened here?" she ran the rest of the way to her dad. "Totodile was stolen… by a red-haired kid." She looked flabbergasted. "No way! I battled a trainer with red hair a few blocks away from here." The police quickly noticed what she said and turned around. "Was he around fifteen?" he interrogated. "Yeah, he said his name was… oh my gosh, what was it… uh…" the police officer was trying to usher her to remember quickly. "Any day now?"

"Oh! Yes, he said his name was Ty! I never got his last name though…" 

The police officer was delighted. "Thank you very much, Ms. Elm! Your input has been very helpful." He turned to the professor. "I will do my best to find this 'Ty' character and recover the missing pokemon as soon as possible!" He immediately ran out the door and into his police car. 

Zethyr slumped down into the chair behind her. "It looked like Ty didn't know how to handle Totodile. I beat him easily because he didn't know what attacks it had. I never thought to ask him where he got it…" 

The place was silent for a few moments, only to be broken by Zethyr again. "Oh! You know how you sent me to see Mr. Pokemon?" she said, jumping right off her sit as if it were a tack in disguise. Professor Elm looked certainly happier than he had since the last hour. "Oh! What did he discover?" Zethyr let her backpack loose from her shoulders and opened the larger section. 

What she drew out of her bag wasn't what Kris had expected. She pulled out a brown egg that was three times the size of a chicken egg with a small yellow moon on the tip. "Wow!" breathed Professor Elm. "Is this a pokemon egg?" He looked up at Zethyr's face. "Yes. He said the Day Care Couple found it outside floating in their pond a couple weeks ago. I don't know which pokemon it is though…" Professor Elm took the egg in his hands. "This is the greatest discovery of pokemon yet…" he whispered. "I wonder how long it takes to hatch."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II 

It happened so suddenly that all of them jumped. The egg cracked. "Obviously not very long," Zethyr remarked. The moon on the top of the egg had a huge crack through it. It shook violently and then Professor Elm yelled, "Get down!" He thought it was going to blow up. He placed the egg quickly on his desk and saw Zethyr and Kris below the table as well. They waited quietly. The egg seemed to have stopped shaking because the table had too. "Any second now…" the professor murmured. They waited for about a minute and heard something strange.

It sounded like smacking lips and cracking. They stayed put under the desk. They then heard an, "Ur!" Before she could stop herself, Kris shot up from below and glanced at the pokemon before her. It was a tiny Teddiursa; a brown bear cub pokemon with two claws on each paw and a crescent moon across it's face. It was happily eating its eggshell, which was lying at its feet. Smacking its lips, it finished its shell in five minutes. It smiled widely and turned to look at Kris. "Ur?" it squeaked. Kris got a full glimpse of this little bear. "Oh, my gosh! Its sooo cute!" 

Zethyr and her dad popped up and saw the Teddiursa gaping at Kris. Kris held out her hand and Teddiursa merely stared at it. "Hello, I'm Kris," she said, smiling. The pokemon started grinning and then broke into a huge smile. It ran forward and jumped into Kris's arms. "Ursa!" 

It rubbed its head gleefully into Kris's neck as she hugged it back. Professor Elm smiled and said, "You've made a friend. Now you have a pokemon you can train for battle and or friend. Can I see it?" He reached forward and grabbed Teddiursa. "Ursa! Ursa!" It screeched and it tried its hardest to get back to Kris. "You'll be fine. I promise, he just wants to make sure you are in good health," she cooed as it gripped her finger. It stopped crying. It gave a weak smile and let Professor Elm take it away. 

Zethyr stood next to Kris and said, "I've never seen a pokemon cling to a person just like that before. It must think you're its mother or something." Kris said nothing and just looked lovingly at the adorable baby pokemon sitting on the steel table in the next room. It looked like Teddiursa found a new friend, Professor Elm's stethoscope. Teddiursa grabbed the cord and started playing with the earplugs as though it was some great new discovery. "Hey, give that back, you little cutie!" the professor chuckled. 

The professor then took Teddiursa to a baby blue and carnation pink machine called the Gender Detector. Teddiursa just stared confusedly while the machine moved over its head and back again. It must've tickled; Teddiursa was making a sound that was a recognizable laugh. Either that or it thought it was a ride. In a small black hole at the top of the machine showed a pink female symbol. 

Professor Elm hummed. "What, Dad?" Zethyr asked looking at the still giggling Teddiursa. "I knew it was a girl. Its voice is much more high pitched and its eyes are a light blue. That tells me it has a very high chance of being a girl." 

Teddiursa stopped laughing when it saw Kris smiling next to the door. "Ursa!" It yelped and hopped off the table and wrapped its short arms around her calves. "How are you?" Kris asked picking the bear up. The teddy bear shaped pokemon looked back at her in awe. "Ur!" 

Professor Elm walked to her and said, "Do you want this pokemon?" Kris glanced at him and replied, "More than anything." 

"Would you take care of it?"

"Duh!"

"Do you want to take the Pokemon League challenge?"

"It's been my dream to since I was little!"

"And lastly, do you wish to give Teddiursa a nickname?"

"I would like to call it Teddi just because it's easier to remember and pronounce." 

The professor looked at Teddiursa and back at Kris. He picked up Teddiursa and took her to another machine that was like a box but with electric buttons and keyboard. He placed Teddiursa in the box as he had done when he put her in the Gender Detector. He typed in Teddi in the keyboard and hit the Enter key to accept the nickname. He got finished with Teddi when there was a rhythmic beeping. 

Professor Elm went to his computer. He ran his fingers over the keys choppily and looked determined. He stopped, looked at the screen, and then his face livened up almost immediately! 

            He turned back to Kris. "Kris, I just received an email from the man who sent me this egg, Mr. Pokemon. He lives just a direct route above Cherrygrove City," he announced. "He said the Day Care couple found another egg just this morning. Now we can really study how long it takes for pokemon to hatch. It's very intriguing and since we are so busy with our pokemon research, we send our discoveries by email. Kris," he looked unblinkingly at her, "will you go and bring back the egg to me?" 

            Zethyr was listening and interrupted. "Dad, I could go get it! I'd be back by tomorrow night!" Professor Elm glanced at his daughter and suppressed a cough and exclaimed, "You just brought me this egg, I want you to go and take the Gym Challenge. I wish to see how Kris gets along with Teddiursa after a couple days so I think I want her to go retrieve the egg for me." 

            Zethyr nodded and headed for the glass paneled, but still broken, door. She left without a look back. Kris picked up Teddi and let her play with her own fingers. "I'll head out once I talk to my mom. Then I'll go and get your egg as soon as I can," Kris said as Professor Elm looked at her imploringly. "Great!" He excitedly exclaimed. He went to the table and picked up an empty pokeball. 

            He returned and placed it in Kris's free hand. "Now own your first pokemon." Kris held it a couple inches from Teddi's face. "If you want to be my pokemon, will you let me put you in here?" She asked Teddi. Teddi smiled back and pushed the button on the ball and happily hopped in within a red flash. The ball closed and the button, pressed by Teddi, glowed scarlet for a moment and then went back to its regular shade of smoky white. 

            The professor went to his computer as Kris placed the now tiny ball on her belt clip. He opened the Poke-Fo program that tells what attacks and special abilities pokemon have. Kris leaned over his shoulder to see Teddi's attacks. Professor Elm looked up Teddiursa. In fact, it was Kris's Teddi. "When I registered Teddi's data in the pokeball machine, it goes to my computer network." He answered the question Kris had on the tip of her tongue. He looked fixedly at the screen. It said Teddi had scratch and charm for her attacks. Teddi's special ability read: Unknown. "Strange… it's never said that before," Professor inquired. "It usually knows what it is. Well, then," he said, "we'll have to find out for ourselves." He grinned and spun back to face Kris. 

            Professor Elm let Kris go and then started to return to his work. Kris headed home with a smile on her face and extremely excited to have such a cute pokemon for her first. When she arrived a few minutes later, her mom was waiting outside for her. "Elm called me. Okay, so you'll be alright?" she asked more worried than usual. "Mom, I'm fourteen. I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself for a couple days. Besides, this isn't my journey yet. You have plenty of time before I actually leave for that." Kris hugged her mom and they said their goodbyes. Kris head for Route 29 and thought that she should let Teddi out to walk with her. "Come on out!" She said throwing her only pokeball into the air and watching Teddi materialize from the splash of red. She retrieved the pokeball that immediately returned to her hand. Teddi smiled at Kris for a second and then ran and jumped into Kris's arms. "Ursa!" Kris giggled and set Teddi down and said, " Are you ready?" Teddi just smiled even wider and started bounding down the street. Laughing, Kris exclaimed, "Hey wait up!" 

            Kris didn't hear the little paws any more and she couldn't see Teddi in front of her. She started running fast. She was extremely worried now. "Oh, jeez! Don't ever do that again!" she said to the bear once she saw her… with a Sentret. Instead of the cute little face that she had grown to love in the last hour had a scowl upon her face. "Ursa, ur!" Sentret immediately replied, "Sentret!" in a high screech. Kris got a big smile on her face. "Yes! My first battle! Ok let's go, Teddi!" She hollered. Teddi walked forward. Sentret seemed to get in its battle position. "Teddi, use your scratch attack!" Kris ordered. Teddi ran towards Sentret and stretched its paw out and slashed the Sentret across its chest. The Sentret fell back but quickly got back up and tried a tackle and hit Teddi. Teddi squealed and slid on the ground. Kris ran to get Teddi, when she stood up. "Teddi, you okay?" Teddi replied with an "Ur!" 

"Alright then, try another scratch!" Teddi again bounded to the Sentret and used both paws to scratch the Sentret. Critical hit! Sentret fell completely back and struggled greatly to get back up. "Sentret…" it finally breathed out and was knocked out. 

            Kris jumped into the air, "Yes! Good job, Teddi! You were awesome for a first battle!" Teddi wasn't listening. It took the pokemon it had just defeated and awoke it and helped it up. "Ur! Ursa… ur ursa?" The Sentret looked at Teddi with amazement. "Sentret?" It slowly whispered, not at all like its usual screech. "Ursa!" Said Teddi, seeming reassuring. Kris just looked positively puzzled. What on earth was her Teddi doing? Sentret was finally up. Teddi shook its paw and smiled its smile and Sentret returned it. Kris was absolutely in awe. She'd never seen a pokemon behave like this before. "Hmm." The Sentret promptly hopped away and Teddi walked back to Kris with a grin. "Ursa!" 

            They took an hour to reach the edge of New Bark Town. Kris exhaled greatly and Teddi copied. Kris giggled at her pokemon and they set off into the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Kris and Teddi walked along the somewhat cleared pathways to reach Cherrygrove City. More Sentrets poked their heads out every once in a while and Kris could've sworn she saw a couple Pidgeys. Not battling any though, since most just seemed keen to stay away. Teddi just bounced around in front of her… seeming to look for something.

Without warning, Kris's stomach growled. "Oh, no!" Kris groaned. Teddi's ears twitched at the new sound and stood in front of Kris with her head tilted to the left. "It means I'm hungry… Oh, well. I can handle that for a while."

Teddi started looking through the bushes again. Kris could hear its little, "Ur…" every once in a while when Teddi didn't find what it was looking for. Her stomach still grumbled loudly and Teddi always stopped and twitched her ears whenever it occurred.

Kris had finally had enough of it and found a log to sit on. She searched through her baggy pack for some food. Teddi stood in front of her before it finally just snatched the bag right out of Kris's hand. "Hey! What are you doing?" exclaimed Kris. The bear dumped everything out of the bag with one hand and with the other in its mouth.

Kris's bag of chips, tiny bags of sandwiches, cans of juice, and a lot of other things toppled out of her bag. Teddi then left it and walked away and continued to search for whatever it was that she was so keen to find. Kris just groaned and picked up a sandwich bag and swallowed one down. She just sat and watched her beloved Teddi peek behind bushes until she heard Teddi squeal.

Kris jumped right up just to be sure everything was okay. She went to the bush where she last saw Teddi peering through. When she looked at Teddi, Teddi was sitting with her back against the neighboring tree with her paw in the hole in another. The crescent moon on its forehead was aglow with bright yellow. Some kind of sap was clinging to the paw when it came out of the hole. "Oh, so that's what you were looking for! Something sweet…" Kris then stuck her finger in the hole to try the substance. She sniffed it then stuck her finger in her mouth. She smacked her lips a few times with Teddi staring at her blankly. "It's not bad really!" Teddi smiled and continued to smother her paw with the sap. Kris could tell Teddi was happy for finding such a good lunch. "I hope there's special pokemon food at the Pokemart in Cherrygrove," Kris sighed. Teddi happily remained sucking her paw.

Once Teddi finished with her little snack break, Kris picked up her baggie pack that she left at the log and set out once again right when a rhythmic beeping reached Kris's ears. She looked around until she realized that it was her clock alarm. She looked at her clock that read 12:00 PM. She didn't know that it was still set from when it was sent to the repair shop. "Okay…" she murmured. She re-attached her pokegear to her belt and Teddi was already long ahead of her.

After about an hours' time, Kris saw a man with auburn hair lightly slashed with gray along the top and with a small but distinct face, sitting next to a tree in a very upright position. But when this man spotted Kris, he jumped up very quickly and rushed to her side. "Hello, ma'am! I'm Philip Hawkes," he said as he wrung her hand in a tight but very enthusiastic shake.

"Hey, I'm Kris!" Kris exclaimed.

The man then let go of her hand. "I was waiting here for trainers who crossed my path. Come with me, please."

He led Kris and Teddi through a thick bundle of trees and a town materialized in front of them. Teddi just barely noticed this and quickly hid behind Kris's legs and followed close behind. Some people looked at the man then turned back to what they were doing and tried to hide their giggles.

"Uh, sir?" Kris asked as she spotted this, "Where are you taking me?"

Philip smiled and said, "I'm giving you a tour of a normal city in Johto since it is so important to the everyday trainer." He walked up to a smoky gray building with a top of a pokeball for the roof, pointed at it, and turned back to Kris, "This is a Pokemon Center." He walked in with Kris behind and explained everything. "Nurse Joy will heal your pokemon for you if you ask her too. And you see that computer and phone system? You can store your extra pokemon with a professor and they can transfer it to you via phone! Isn't that amazing? Oh, and that room next to the computer is where you can sign in for a room to stay in for one night if you're pokemon needs overnight care or you just need a place to stay. And over here"-he pointed to the corner near the door, where people were seated at booths and chatting happily-"is where trainers can talk or get something to eat. It's very nice here, as well as convenient."

Kris had never been inside a real Pokemon Center before and was deeply interested in finding out more. But Philip went to the door and said, "This way! I'm going to show you the Pokemart." And with that, the little man dashed out the door and stood out in the street, waving for Kris to join him, as Teddi was very keen to.

Teddi was practically racing the man down the street to the Pokemart. Kris just giggled and broke into a run after the man and her pokemon stopped to wait for her. The man noticed and turned around, hollering, "Come! We've no time to lose!" Kris wondered why the man was so anxious to show her around.

When they finally arrived at the Pokemart, Philip dramatically opened the door, saying, "Welcome… to the Pokemart!" Kris had never been inside a Pokemart either, without having any pokemon to take care of, and was absolutely in shock. It was the cutest little shop she'd ever seen. Shelves upon shelves were full of a variety of colored bottles, pokemon food, a couple different pokeballs, and a few items that Kris was sure she had never seen before. Kris could not help but mutter in amazement. "A Pokemart is full of items that are necessary to every pokemon trainer everyday!" Phillip exclaimed as he waved to the woman behind the counter.

"I can see that," Kris whispered. And with that, Philip grasped Kris's arm and yanked her out the door, with Teddi in pursuit. "You know, I can run myself," Kris panted as the man continued to drag her along.

"Oh I know that missy, but this is more fun!" he panted with a huge smile

"Maybe to you," Kris said, not even audible. By this time, the man was a little much for her.

Philip ran her all the way almost to the lake and turned right. There was a long path that led up a hill. Kris looked skeptically at the man, "I'm not ready to leave the city yet… I still need to stock up on supplies and food."

"Oh I know that!" Phillip exclaimed. "I just wanted to show you where the next route is! This is Route 30. And up there, you can find a few different kinds of pokemon and a couple trainers sometimes that are continuing their journey too! You can request battles, but remember they can always say no!" That was the Route that Mr. Pokemon lived in and that is where she was headed after this man would leave her alone.

Philip just seemed so happy and upbeat, that it was making Kris queasy. Teddi finally reached them and rested against her legs, letting out a little pant every once in a while. The weight of Teddi comforted Kris. But before they could get completely comfortable again, Philip ran off to the edge of the lake. "Over here!" he hollered.

"Guess we better, or else he'll have a tremor," Kris said exasperatedly to Teddi who heaved a huge sigh. "Come on."

Kris knelt down, picked up Teddi like a toddler, and headed off towards the old man. Philip knelt down to the shore when they caught up to him.

"A lot of the pokemon species live under water. There are some HM's that your own pokemon can learn so you can travel over the lakes, rivers, and oceans around the world. I even heard there's a new one in the works that helps pokemon go underwater! In Western Johto, there is one island that you would need a pokemon to access, either flying or swimming. So it might be good to find out where to get the HM's needed for that!" He talked as fast as his mouth would move. Then he ran off as fast he could to a little house. Kris was on the verge of leaving this man hanging. Teddi rested in her arms, and made no attempt to be interested anymore.

"And this…" Philip indicated a house about a block away from the shore. "Is my humble abode and the end of my tour!" Kris exhaled in relief, and she felt Teddi do the same. "Come in, come in!" He ushered Kris and Teddi in the house.

It was a very cozy house that smelled like honeysuckle and almost looked like a little old ladies cottage that was meant to be in the woods. A little woman was at the kitchen counter, and she turned around when they came in.

"Philip! Don't tell me you're back to this again!" she exclaimed. He brushed off what she said as if she never even said it.

"Come here, Kris," Philip said softly, gesturing to the kitchen table. She sat down obediently. "Hold out your hand."

Kris did as she was told and Philip dropped something cold into her palm. When she looked down, she saw a small square chip. She recognized it as a pokegear chip.

"Here is a gift for you for taking my tour today. I own the company that invented the pokegear and we're testing out our new prototype for the radio chip. You get better reception, sound, and more channels as well."

Kris just sat there stunned; she had never expected to get anything for following this old man around.

"You are the first one to follow me all the way through. All the other trainers said no when I initially asked them. So thank you for everything, Kris. I know you are a dedicated trainer, so I can trust you with this," Philip said, genuineness shining through his eyes. His wife was smiling too.

"Well, thank you for showing me around. And also for the chip, my last radio chip busted a while ago," Kris said, standing up and shaking the man's hand.

"How about I give you my number, then you can call me whenever you need help or anything with your pokegear?" Philip said, whipping out his own blue pokegear. Kris gladly accepted his number and felt relieved that he didn't have anything else to show her.

Philip's wife invited Kris and Teddi to stay for dinner, and then Kris decided that it was time for her to prep for the next day. On her way back to the very first building that Philip showed her, the Pokemon Center, Teddi was cuddled contently in Kris's arms. The doors opened automatically for her as she walked into the bright building. The red-haired Nurse Joy welcomed Kris and asked what she could help her with.

"I just need a place to sleep for the night."

"Oh, well great! Come here and I'll sign you up for a room," Joy responded with a smile.

Kris signed up for a single room and settled in. By the time she was ready for bed, Teddi was sleeping, fitting perfectly on the pillow. Kris smiled at her first pokemon. She had a good feeling about her upcoming journey as she fell into slumber.


End file.
